I Won't Do It
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione makes a stand against the marriage law that just been past. "I won't do it!" she snapped. Hermione returns to England with her family and their past comes back to hit them full force. How will her friends react to her sudden return?
1. I Won't Do It

AN: I own nothing.

* * *

I Won't Do It

* * *

The Order of Phoenix sat around the dinning room table discussing the new law that had been passed. A Marriage Law. Minister Fudge thought it was the best way to repopulate the wizarding race.

Hermione looked around the room at her friends and fellow Order members. She didn't like the idea of anyone choosing when and whom she was to marry. She was only twenty years old. She wasn't ready for marriage. She wanted to go to a Wizarding University and get her Masters in potions. It was stupid and uncalled for to force people into marriage.

"Now they want everyone that is single to fill out these forms." said Dumbledore breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I won't do it." said Hermione pushing her form from her. "I won't have someone to tell me how to live."

Harry looked at Hermione in shock. She was refusing to do something. She would have to leave the Wizarding World if she didn't marry. She slid back her chair and rose from the table.

"It's stupid and uncalled for." she told all of them.

"I agree with you that the law is stupid Mione. But we can't break the law." said Harry.

"I will not marry because some idiot passed a damned law." snapped Hermione and she walked to door. "I'll leave before I marry when I want to. No one is going to force me to do anything. Got it! No one!" Hermione stormed from the dinning room.

Severus stood in the shadows with a smirk on his face. Hermione had made a stand for herself. She wasn't going to let some fool run her life. He quietly left the room. He was going to leave for the same reason. He didn't want to marry.

Hermione came back down stairs with her trunk and Crookshanks in her left arm. "We'll I guess this is goodbye."

"Mione you can't just leave." said Ginny, who didn't truly take her seriously.

"Watch me. I wish you all the happiness guys. I'll miss you all," and Hermione left Grimmauld Place and the Wizarding World.

*****

Two Year Later

****

Hermione laid on the beach in Miami Florida. She had moved to the States nearly two years ago. She missed her friends but she was happy. She had received her Potions Master within that one year. She had worked hard to get it. She ran her own lab at Miami Wizard Hospital. She had found a cure for Lycanthropy with the help of Severus Snape.

They had ran into each other on the beach one afternoon and started talking and getting to know one and other. They found out they had a great deal in common. Hermione quickly realized that Severus Snape wasn't the man she remembered when she was in school. He was laid back, smiled and laughed. He had dry sense of humor and was a gentleman. They had started up a relationship three months later and were now happy married for a year.

"Hello love." said Severus to Hermione and gave her quick kiss on the lips. He joined his wife.

Severus gently rubbed her three month swollen belly. They were expecting their first child in the beginning of February. He took Hermione's hand into his and gently kissed it.

Hermione smiled at the man next her. She missed her friends, but she knew if she hadn't had left Wizarding Britain she would have never been happy. She lived her life own her own terms no one else's.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a review!


	2. I Want To Go

Dear Readers,

Here is a second chapter of I Won't. I hope this pleases you to make this one shot is no more!

Hermione Snape

Note: This chapter will take you many years forward!

* * *

Severus and Hermione sat at the kitchen table starring at the Hogwarts letter their only daughter, Sabrina had received earlier that day. They never wanted to see that letter again. They both had changed so much over the years.

Severus had cut his chin length black hair streaked with gray, sun kissed skin, black eyes and board shoulders. Hermione had straighten and cut her chestnut hair to her ears and into layers. She had sun kissed skin, brown eyes that was enhanced by the right amount a makeup. She had a swollen five month belly.

They lived near a muggle area that was both with muggle and wizards. They both taught. Severus taught at a wizarding college, while Hermione taught a muggle primary school and taught the younger witches and wizards on the side. Their life wasn't perfect but it was a happy one.

Severus looked over his reading glasses. "Why must she have to choose Hogwarts when there are plenty good schools in Miami?"

Hermione sighed heavily and rubbed her belly. "It's where we went to school dear. She wants to continue that family so called tradition."

Severus closed his eyes. He never wanted to return to England. He touched the large scar that was on his neck from were Nagini had attacked him during the war. The past would come back and bring back horrors of his past. He didn't want to return to that. And the marriage law could still be practice.

Hermione took her husband's hand and gave it a gentle squeezed. "We don't have to decide today Severus. Let's go to bed it's late."

He nodded and they left the kitchen leaving the many school letters on the table. The couple walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

Sabrina walked into the kitchen. She had wave brown hair, sun kissed skin, black eyes, slender and tall for the age of eleven. She smiled at her dad, who was fixing breakfast. It had been nearly month since she had received her Hogwarts letter. Her parents had never told her why they left England. She had asked only once but never asked again after her father's outburst at the question.

"Morning Dad." said Sabrina as she fixed herself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning sweetheart." said Severus sitting a plate of eggs, toast and bacon down in front of her. "Mom's still asleep. She didn't sleep well last night." He told her sitting down with his child with a cup of hot black coffee.

Sabrina's brow frowned at the news. "I did I cause it?"

Severus smiled gently at her. She was just like her mother. She cared more about others then herself. She held a good many Slytherin traits. She was the top of her class, and he was very proud of her.

"Dad can I go to Hogwarts?" asked Sabrina.

Severus sighed and took a long sip of his hot coffee. He slowly sat his cup down in front of him. "Your mother and I have given this a lot thought Sabrina. We never wanted to return to England. We both-"

"But Daddy." whined Sabrina.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Sabrina Hermione-Eileen Snape let me finish." he hissed. She closed her mouth and nodded her head. "We have decided to let you go to Hogwarts."

Sabrina got up from her chair and quickly threw her arms around her father's neck. "Oh thank you Daddy!"

Severus sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her lean frame. He looked in the direction of the doorway and saw his wife. Hermione had tears in her eyes but had a small smile on her face. Severus knew that Hermione was more emotional with this pregnancy then when she was with Sabrina. He loved his wife, his daughter and his unborn child. It was funny how his life turned out.

Hermione looked around the empty house with tears in her eyes. She didn't won't to leave the first home that they were a family in it held many memories. She had given birth to Sabrina in the middle of the living room. Severus didn't have time to rush her to the hospital and delivered their daughter. Severus had already told her he wanted to deliver their second child. She couldn't help but agree with a smile.

Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and quietly left the house for London. They were going to travel the muggle way. They had lived nearly as muggles since they had moved to Miami. It wasn't safe for Hermione to take any type of portkey. The Snape family boarded the airplane and head for England.

* * *

Sabrina stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley with her parents at her side. Severus looked down at his daughter. He couldn't help but let a smirk slide across his face. He held out his hand to Hermione. She took her husband's hand and the family stepped into the crowded alley.

"It's all right love." whispered Severus, when he noticed Hermione's hands were shaking.

She turned to her husband and gave him a weak smile and they made their way to the wizard bank. They got Sabrina her money to buy her school supplies and left the bank.

"Next stop Ollivanders Wand Shop." said Severus.

Severus stopped at the wand shop door and the ball rang. The Snape family entered the shop that was covered in slender boxes. Sabrina looked around with a bright smile. She was going to get her wand.

Mr. Ollivander stepped out from the back of the shop. He had wide, slivery eyes and long thin fingers. "Well, look who finally return. Severus Snape, a deep black wood, dragon heartstring cord, 12 inches. Good for charms and transfiguration. A powerful wand indeed." Severus raised a brow at the old man. "Miss Gran-"

"Mrs. Snape." said Severus through his gritted teeth.

Mr. Ollivander nodded and said, "14 inch, cherry wood, unicorn hair core. Good for charms."

Hermione leaned over to Severus and whispered, "He still gives me the creeps."

"You are?" asked Mr. Ollivander.

"I'm Sabrina Snape."

" You are powerful. No doubt about that. Considering who your parents are. They were both the brightest of their ages. Your father is wonderful Potions Master and your mother wonderful in just about everything she set her mind to. I should expect many great things from you Miss Snape. Which is your wand arm."

Sabrina held out her left hand. Mr. Ollivander pulled out his measuring tape and went to the back while it magically measured her arm from wrist to elbow, noise to her feet. Severus chucked when it measured her head.

"That will be enough." said Mr. Ollivander and measuring tape fell to the floor. He walked up to the young witch with a slender box. "A 14 inch willow bark with a dragon heartstring."

Sabrina took the wand from the wand maker. She flicked the wand and the window shattered. Severus quickly drew his wand cast the patronus a dragon shot from his wand. (It had changed from a doe after he married Hermione.) and the shattered glass turned to sand.

Severus turned to Hermione and pulled her into his arms and soothing rubbed her back. He whispered words of comfort. The slight event shook her.

"Sorry." whispered Sabrina.

"It happens all the time." said Mr. Ollivander and he handed her another wand. Sabrina went through nearly fifteen wands. "Very tricky. I wonder." he whispered and turned to a wand that rested on a red pillow with a glass case around it.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other and turned to their daughter. Sabrina carefully took the extremely old somewhat beaten wand. It was made of light wood.

"12 inch Elvin wood, sliver phoenix core." said Mr. Ollivander.

Sabrina slowly wrapped her hand around the wand, and white sparks shot from it. She smiled at the warmth sensation that ran from her body. Severus and Hermione looked at their in awe.

"Very interesting. No one in over 2,000 years has been able to control the power of Master Merlin's wand." said Mr. Ollivander.

"Mer-Merlin." said Sabrina.

Mr. Ollivander gave her a creepy smile. "Your parents must both carry a line of Merlin. This will make you have the power to yield it's power."

Severus paid for his daughter's wand and the family left the wand shop. Sabrina could only stare at the box that was in her hands. It was Merlin's wand. She was the heir of one of the most powerful wizards every known to man. Severus quietly took the box from his daughter and opened the lid and took it out. He handed it to her and told her stick it into her pocket.

"Keep it with you at all times." he whispered once he saw a poster of Grayback hanging on the wall that he had escaped from Azkaban.

"Severus." whispered Hermione worryingly with a slight of fear in her voice.

He pulled Hermione to his side and took Sabrina's hand in his other. He truly didn't want to turn, and he's past came back full force. Albus had hired him as Dense Against the Arts and Hermione as Potions Mistress.

"Come along sweetheart time to get your robes." said Severus and they entered the robe shop.

Harry Potter walked into the shop with his son named James, who had messy blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes. Soon followed by his wife Luna Potter (nee Lovegood). The couple hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"Isn't he a bit young to attend Hogwarts?" whispered Hermione looking at the young boy.

Severus looked at the boy who was standing on the stool next to Sabrina. "Yes. He's at lest ten years old."

"Potter most likely paid his way into the school." whispered Severus.

Hermione looked at her once best friend with sad eyes. It wouldn't surprise her anymore. Harry had changed after the war. He had used his fame and money for many things.

Harry turned around and his eyes widen in shock. "Mione is that you?"

"Please don't call me that name. it's Hermione," and she raised her head higher, "Hermione Snape."

Harry turned to the man that had made his life a living hell for years. He narrowed his green eyes. "You married Snape? Are you mad?" he hissed.

"I'm not mad. I love my husband." Hermione hissed back.

"He made our lives hell."

Sabrina walked over to her parents with her robes in her hands. "Hello." she said politely.

"Oh hello dear." said Luna dreamily.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her once friend. "Grow up Harry. Let's go dear. He's making me nauseous."

Severus, Sabrina and Hermione left the robe shop. Harry narrowed his eyes after the family.

"Harry don't you even think about. Come along James. It's time to go home." said Luna.

James walked over to his parents with his robes in his hands. He quietly told his mother about Sabrina and how nice she was. Luna smiled at her son. She looked at her husband and shook her. She knew that Harry never forgave Hermione for leaving him and Ron. It made him feel like that she betrayed him. The Potter family left the alley for home.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter of extending this story.


	3. Return To Hogwarts

Sabrina sat down on the couch next to her father on the couch of their new flat apartment. It was small compared to their home in Miami. The flat had two rooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen and living room. A small harp to warm the small house. Severus and Hermione's books mainly took up the wall space in the living room along with family photos.

"Daddy are you ok?" Sabrina asked noticing the worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine sweetheart." he whispered rubbing the tattoo that resided on his left forearm of a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. "It's nothing to worry about."

Sabrina's brow frowned. She had never seen her father so distant, and she didn't like the hardness in his black eyes. He kind of scared her. She was use to seeing them loving and warm not hard and cold.

"Daddy talk to me please. We could always talk." she whispered.

Severus sighed and looked up at the clock on the mantle that read 3:00am. "You should go back to bed. You leave for Hogwarts in the morning."

Sabrina turned his head and made him look at her. She ran her fingers through his hair. Severus sighed and closed his eyes. He pulled his only child into his arms.

"It's only bad dreams is all Princess. So don't you worry that pretty head of yours. Go on scoot." he told her.

Sabrina kissed her father on the cheek. "Night Daddy."

Severus smiled and said, "Good night my sweet girl," and he watched her walk down the small hall.

He pulled up his sleeve and looked at the nightmare that had returned with a vengeance. The nightmare of his dark past. One that would scare away his only child. Hermione didn't even know what he had done while spying for the side of Light.

* * *

Severus, Hermione and Sabrina stood in front of a red steam engine. The Hogwarts Express. Platform 9 ¾ was full of families seeing their children off to school. Sabrina looked around with a bright smile on her face. She had read all of school books more then once and taken notes. She wanted to be ready for the school year. Severus couldn't help but chuckle. It remained him too much of Hermione at her age.

"Hermione is that you?" said Ronald Weasely, who had a small girl at his side. She had long red hair, with freckles and bright blue eyes.

Hermione turned her head and smiled slightly and said, "Hello Ron who is this cutie?"

Ron smiled and ran his fingers through his four year old daughter's hair. "This is Halley." said Ron and picked up his daughter. "Can you say "Hi," to daddy's friend?"

"Hi." said Halley and buried her face into her daddy's shoulder.

"Where's Mrs. Weasely?" asked Severus, referring to Ron's wife.

"She died four years ago. Jenna died after Halley was born, but we're doing all right. Aren't we Halley?" She nodded. "I'm teaching Physical Education at Hogwarts and I took over Hooch's job. I've been there for nine years. What about you? I heard about your return in the paper."

"We've been in Miami in the States." said Hermione.

The whistle blew signaling for the students to board the train. Hermione and Severus kissed their daughter on the forehead. They told them that they see her at the school since Severus was returning as Denfese Agaist the Dark Arts and Hermione was going to be teaching Potions.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." said Sabrina from the window of the train.

Severus smiled and waved as the train disappeared from sight. He turned to Ron, who was talking Hermione. He smirked at the redhead. He was surprised at how understanding Ron was about Hermione being married to him. Ron didn't sneer or call Hermione mad. He assumed it was from being a single father.

"Love, it's not wise to hold her." Severus said gently, when he saw her pick up the girl. "May I?" he asked Ron.

"Of course." said Ron.

Halley nearly jumped into Severus's arms. He chuckled when she wrapped her arms around his neck in tight hug. Ron smiled at his only child. He rubbed Halley back as she slowly fell asleep.

"A family looks good on you Professor Snape." said Ron with a smile.

"You've grown up Ron." said Hermione.

The group walked through the wall and into the muggle part of the station. Severus shifted sleeping Halley in his arms. She moved slightly but didn't wake.

"You've noticed Harry's attitude change?" said Ron. Hermione and Severus nodded. "He's turned into a Lucius Malfoy with the money. He bought James's way into Hogwarts. He's living off his fame. Keep your guard up. He'll do anything to get you back for leaving him."

"Thank you for the advice Weasley." said Severus.

"Please call me Ron sir. I am no longer your student. Hermione is my friend."

"Very well you may call me Severus. How are we getting to Hogwarts?" he asked.

They stepped out of the station and Ron pulled out a set of keys. He pushed a button and the doors of a mustang clicked. He opened the back door and took Halley from his ex-professor. He buckled her in safely. He closed the door. Severus opened the front door for Hermione. She kissed her husband on the cheek and eased herself into the car. Severus got into the back with Halley.

"Ron please tell me this thing doesn't fly." said Hermione once Ron started the car.

He smiled and said, "It doesn't fly."

Hermione groaned and quickly snapped in for safety. Soon followed by Severus and Ron. He drove out of the parking lot of the station.

"Don't worry. The flying car was made by highly trained engineers. I would never do something to endanger my baby girl." he said looking in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Ron landed the car in a small parking lot on the grounds of Hogwarts where several more flying cars were also parked. They got out of the car. Ron got his still sleeping daughter out of the car. He locked it with a beep of the button. They walked into the castle.

Severus took Hermione's shaking hand into his own and kissed it. He smiled down at her swollen belly and rubbed with his free hand. Ron smiled at the family grateful that Hermione had married for love. He had been very happy with his wife up until her death. It had been hard for awhile but they found common ground and it was a happy marriage. Ron was shaken from his thoughts when Albus and Minerva walked up to the group.

"Aunt Minnie!" squealed the now awake Halley with her arms stretched out to the elderly woman.

Minerva smiled and took the small girl from her father. Halley held her tightly around the neck. "Oh my big girl. Have you been good for your daddy?" Halley nodded. "Good." She turned to Hermione and smiled. "Miss Grang-oh I'm sorry. Mrs. Snape how are you?"

"I'm doing well considering my back hurts, my ankles are swollen and weird food cravings other then that I'm great." said Hermione.

Minerva chuckled at the young woman. "I know how you feel dear." She turned to Severus. "You look well Severus."

He sneered at the woman in front of him. "I'd be better if I wasn't here." he hissed.

"Oh come now my boy being back couldn't be all that bad." said Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

Severus raised a brow at the Headmaster. He leaned forward and hissed in Albus's ear. "If my past comes back and makes my child see me in fear I will curse you to hell and back. Do you understand me?" He pulled back and saw the twinkle deem from Albus's blue eyes.

"Yes of course my boy. I completely understand." said the Headmaster and Severus nodded. He and Hermione walked passed Albus and Minerva.

Severus narrowed his black eyes at the Headmaster. He supported Hermione's back and they walked down the corridor to the dungeons. Ron followed the couple with Halley holding his hand.

"Albus I hope you know that Severus and Hermione won't be able to leave the castle." said Minerva.

"I know dear. They broke the law and left England. They'd be arrested on the spot, and I fear Harry will make sure of that." Albus told her. "I don't know what happened to that kind boy."

* * *

The Great Hall was full of the inhabitance of the castle waiting for the first years to be sorted into their house. The students and professors saw Hermione Snape (nee Granger) and Severus Snape's return, and how they left from England. Harry would bring up charges on desertion, illegal marriage and a bastard child. The chatter stopped when the first years walked into the Great Hall.

"Sabrina Snape." called Professor McGonagall causing whispers among the students and teachers.

She walked up to the stool and sat down and Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat onto her head.

'_Yes plenty of courage like your mother and father. You have to prove yourself to others and most importantly to yourself. You have doubts, but that will change. You carry power of Merlin within your veins. You have traits of each founder, but where to put you.' _

Severus looked at the hat wondering what he was telling her. It seemed it was lasting forever. Hermione chuckled slightly at her husband and she took his hand into her own under the table.

'_You have courage of a Gryffindor. Knowledge of a Ravenclaw and loyalty of a Huffelpuff, and cunningness of a Slytherin.' _said the sorting hat.

'_Hurry up you damned hat.' _hissed Sabrina in her head.

'_Then should be: __**"SLYHERIN!" **_yelled the sorting hat.

Sabrina took off the hat and ran over to her house table. Severus smirked at his daughter. She was in his house. He sneered at the idea of teaching dunderheads that didn't won't to learn. He had enjoyed the college students because they wanted to learn. They watched James Potter take his seat on the stool.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat.

James removed the hat and took his seat next to Sabrina. He smiled at the black eyed girl. He couldn't help but admire her beauty.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the idea of a Potter wanting to befriend his only daughter. He couldn't stand Potter.

"James has nothing to do with Harry, Severus. He could be totally different then that of his father." whispered Hermione.

"We shall see." said Severus and looked at his daughter and smirked. He had returned to his old self and he never wanted to do that again. He hated his old self.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 3!


	4. Making Friends

The first year Slytherin and Gryffindors entered DADA classroom and took their seats. James and Sabrina sat next to each other in the center of the room. The class looked around the room. It was covered in books, posters of the effect of dark spells and ways to defend oneself.

"Sit down." said Professor Snape as he swept into the room slamming door behind him. He turned on his heels once he reached the front of the class. "I know many of you think Dense Against the Dark Arts isn't import because the Dark Lord is vanquished. I say other wise." said Professor Snape crossing his arms. "I can show you how the Imperious Curse can force you into darkness. How the Curcitaus Curse have you begging for death. But there are ways to defend yourself from these curses. This is what you'll be learning through your seven years here."

The students began to whisper among themselves. They were first years and hadn't learn anything about dark creatures.

"Silence!" hissed Professor Snape. He walked up to James. "Do you fill yourself important Potter since your father is the one whom slayer of the Dark Lord?"

"No sir. Those are my father's accomplishments not mine. I have nothing to do with any of it." said James his eyes not leaving his Professor's black eyes.

Severus smirked at his student. "Very good answer Mr. Potter. Take out your books and begin to read chapter one," and he turned to his desk while the students read silently.

James and Sabrina began to both take notes since they had both read their book more then once. Severus looked up and smirked at the young couple. Maybe his wife was correct about James Potter not being like his father or maybe his grandfather. He was seeing his grandmother, Lily instead. Professor Snape turned back to his lesson plans.

Severus rose from his chair and addressed his class. "You should have finished reading chapter one. I want a two rolls of parchments on the history of the dense. You're dismissed."

The class packed up their bags and left the room. The Gryffindors whispering about how crazy Professor Snape was, and him trying to scare them.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at girl with red hair, freckles and slim figure. Sabrina walked up to her fellow student and asked, "What's your name?"

"Jenna Weasely. You must be Sabrina Snape."

"That's right and my father is not crazy. He's a very good and brave man." she hissed.

Jenna laughed at Sabrina. "You're no good father carries the dark mark. He was a follower of You-Know-Who. He's nothing but a filthy death eater."

Sabrina kicked her legs from under Jenna causing her to hit the stone floor. She had taken karate since was six. "How dare you insult my father! He wasn't a death eater!"

"Sabrina lets go. We don't want to be late for our next class." said James pulling her away from the Weasely. The couple made their way to Charms.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly ended. Sabrina and James didn't have potions until tomorrow after breakfast, and they were both looking forward to it. They had enjoyed DADA class.

"I've already made an enemy and it's only our first day." said James sitting down the couch in the Slytherin common room.

"Yes, Weaselys' can be very tricky." said a boy with blonde hair, pale skin and sliver blue eyes. He had a slender body. He was a second year. "I'm Alexander Malfoy but you can me Alex. My brother Draco told me many stories of the Weasely family and the Potter family." He looked James up and down, "Well since you're a snake you'll do."

Sabrina giggled. "So your brother is Draco Malfoy. My dad's godson."

"Yep." said Alex with a nod.

James smirked at the blonde. It would shock the pants off his father when he tell him that he was sorted into Slytherin and had made friends with a Snape and hopefully a Malfoy.

"I'm nothing like my father. He disgusts me at times. It would drive him crazy if I made friends with a Malfoy."

Alex stood in thought for a moment and a smirk slid across his face. He winked at Sabrina. He held out his hand to James. "Then I accept the friendship," and the boys shook hands.

Just then Professor Snape stepped through the portrait hole and raised at brow at Potter and Malfoy. That would drive Harry Potter crazy to know that his only son was friends with a Malfoy.

"Welcome first years to Slytherin for those that do not know me I am Professor Snape. I expect for you to act accordingly and show and respect towards the other professors. If I hear one bad thing of a bad conduct. I will punish as I a see fit.

The school functions and trips to Hogsmeade will be posted on the notice board along with school schedules for each grade. If you should need me at any point in time my chambers are down the corridor with a painting of a serpent and my office hours are posted on the notice board. I bid you all a good night." he told them and left the common room for his bedchambers.

"He doesn't seem too bad. My dad can't stand the man." said James.

Alex sat down next to Sabrina, who was sitting next to James. "Well my dad and Professor Snape were spies in the war against Voldemort."

"My dad was a spy? He was a death eater. You mean to tell me that Weaselete was right." said Sabrina with hurt in her voice.

Alex's brow frown and said, "Your father never told you about his act in the war." She shook her head. "Well, Professor Snape nearly died from a snake bit."

"He has a large scar on his neck. I asked him what it was from, but he wouldn't tell me." whispered Sabrina.

James squeezed her hand. "You should be honored that Professor Snape is your dad. One: He doesn't fawn it and use fame to get everything like mine. Just watch your back Sabrina. He'll do anything to get your dad."

"But why?" asked Sabrina wishing she knew what to think.

James shrugged his shoulders. He only knew it wouldn't be good if his dad got his hands on Sabrina's parents.

"Yea Don't worry. We, Slytherins take care of each other." said Alex and he saw James nod in agreement.

* * *

Hermione eased herself into the bed next to husband. Severus pulled the covers over his wife. He gently kissed her on the lips. He told her about James and Sabrina. Then what he saw when he entered the Slytherin common room. She could only raise a brow at the news.

"Oh Harry would have a heart attack if he knew." said Hermione. "Harry's living in the past. Things must have changed."

"We can only wait and see." said Severus and pulled his wife into his arms.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think!


	5. Hidden Truth and Classes

AN: I'm back! Sorry for the delay. Enjoy chapter 5!

Warning: This chapter contains aspects of abuse.

* * *

Luna sat in the kitchen at the Potter home in Godric Hollow. The room was painted in deep green with wooden floors. A table that sat six and a counter in the center that separated the kitchen area.

Luna sighed heavily and took a sip of her hot coffee. Her marriage was anything but a bed of roses. She knew that Harry never loved her. He was in love with Ginny Weasely-Malfoy. She brushed away a fallen tear and winced at the pain on her cheek. She knew a bruise was forming on her left side of her face. Harry had gotten angry and struck her across the face when she had burnt his toast. Luna had kept Harry's abuse from everyone. She knew nothing could be done to get away from the "Great" Harry Potter.

Luna sat her cup down on the table when there was a knock on the front door. She got up and walked down the hall were several photos of the family hung to the front door. Luna opened the door and smiled weakly at her best friend, Ginny.

"Ginny come in." said Luna stepping aside. "You look great." She smiled at her five month belly. It was Ginny and Draco's second child.

Luna was happy for Draco and Ginny, because they had a very happy marriage. Draco had fallen in love with his wife. They had actual proper wedding on their third year adversary.

"My feet are killing me." said Ginny with a laugh. "Oh, Luna not again. Come on. Let's fix you up." She lead her friend to the kitchen. The redhead was the only one that knew about Harry's abuse. She had healed Luna many times over the years.

Ginny sat Luna down at the table. She left to get some blaming cream from the bathroom. She returned and sat down at the table. She carefully rubbed the cream over the bruise.

"I'm sorry you're so unhappy Luna." whispered Ginny.

"The only good thing that came from this marriage is James." said Luna quietly. "I got a letter from him and he's made friends with Sabrina and Alex. He was sorted into Slytherin."

Ginny laughed at the news. "Harry would flip if he knew." The redhead saw fear flash in her friend's light blue eyes. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry."

"No, no it's ok. I'm just glad that he's making friends. Harry's my problem. I can-can handle Harry." said Luna trying to reassure herself.

Ginny only nodded. She knew that Luna was strong but she was slowly falling apart. She was slowly breaking. She could only be there for her friend. Ginny stayed for an hour before heading home to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk. He had been named Head Auror after he graduated from his training. Because the Minister of Magic wanted Harry Potter under his thumb. He had hooked in tightly. Harry's main target was getting Hermione back for leaving him. She had broken the law and she was now going to pay for it. He knew that Dumbledore would keep the couple safe. He had to figure out away to get her out of the safety of the school.

Harry looked up when there was a knock on the door. He smiled at the Minister. "Come in sir." said Harry. Fudge walked into the room and sat down in front of him. "I am working on away to arrest Hermione Granger-Snape. I will arrest Severus Snape for being an active death eater in the war."

"Harry you know he was a spy." said Fudge.

"We shouldn't bend the law for one man Minister." said Harry. "He after all never got a trial. It was just said by Dumbledore. The proof is on the man's arm. He will have a trial."

Fudge sat back in thought. "I like your thinking Harry. I wish you luck. I have much to do." said Fudge and he left his top man to work.

"I'm going to yank the carpet out from under the Snape family." said Harry with a laugh and he started reading Snape's file once again.

* * *

Sabrina, Alex and James took their seats in potions. They couldn't wait to their class to start. Sabrina took out her book and sat her station up. The boys quickly copied their friend. Hermione chuckled at the trio and she slowly made her way down the stairs from her office and into the classroom.

"You are early." said Hermione.

"We didn't want to be late if we got lost." said James with a bright smile.

Hermione sat several books down on her desk and eased herself down into a chair. "Very wise of you Mr. Potter."

Just then the students entered the classroom and quickly took their seats. Hermione picked up the class roster and called out the students name as they called, "here," she smiled at them. She put the roll sheet in her desk.

"Good morning class and welcome to first years potions. You will address me as Mrs. Snape since my husband is Professor Snape there won't be any confusion."

"Yes ma'am." said the class at once.

Hermione got up from her chair and stood in front the first years. "They're will be no foolish wand waving in this class. You learn how to combine herbs and turn them into many forms that can heal or kill. I can teach how bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." She smirked at the students whispers. She cleared her throat and the class was silenced. "Can anyone tell me where you can find Bezoars?" James raised his hand. "Yes. Mr. Potter."

"Bezoars is found in the belly of a goat?" said James with a bright smile.

"Five points to Slytherin." said Hermione. "Who was the most influential Potions Master since Master Merlin?"

Alex, James and Sabrina's hands shot up right after the question. Hermione mentally shook her head at the lest amount of students that knew the answers to her simple questions.

"Devon Mooney." said Hermione motioning to the young Gryffindor. He had short light brown hair, fair skin brown eyes and a slender figure.

"Salazar Slytherin." he said quickly hoping the answer was correct.

"Yes very good. Five points to Gryffindor." said Mrs. Snape and she turned to the black board and wrote down the assignment. "Get to work class."

Hermione sat down behind her desk with a heavy sigh grateful to be off her swollen feet. She sat back and rested her hands on her belly. She watched her class brew their first potion. Hermione that the potion could not cause problems since it was a basic step in learning the different herbs.

The students could only hear the bubbling of potions and the clicking of the clock. Before the students realized it was time to bottle their potions and turn them in for grading. Hermione gave the class their homework to be turned in by the beginning of the next class. She watched the students pack their belongings and leave the potions classroom. She sighed heavily. She knew that the day was going to be long, but she didn't know it was going to drag on.

* * *

Ron stood in the middle of the quidditch pitch waiting for his first year students to arrive for their first flying lesson. He looked down at his little girl and smiled. Halley was his little helper for his classes when she wasn't with Albus.

"Hurry up class and line up next to a broom." said Ron, and they quickly did as they were told. "I'm Mr. Weasely and I'm you're flying and physical education teacher."

Sabrina's black eyes sparkled. She loved flying unlike her mother. She had her father's talent on a broom even though he never played quidditch. She smiled at Alex and James who returned her bright excitement smile.

"I want you to place a hand over your brooms and say, "Up," Ron explained.

Sabrina placed her hand over her broom and said, "Up," and her broom jumped right up into her hand. Soon followed by Alex and James's brooms.

Ron looked at the trio and nodded and award each Slytherin five points. The other classmates looked on with jealousy. Ron saw many jealousness he use to give Harry and Hermione for her smarts.

"I want you to mount your brooms and hold on tight. I don't want any accents here." explained Mr. Weasely. The class did as they were instructed. "On Halley's whistle I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Hover for a moment and touch back down." Ron looked at his daughter and nodded. She blew her pink whistle.

Halley ran over to her small kiddy broom and mounted it. She flew low helping the students with their posture on the broom. Ron chuckled at the sight. A four year old teaching eleven year olds how to fly a broom. Ron helped the other students.

Meanwhile, Albus stood at the window watching the first years flying class. He found it interesting that Halley Weasely had such talent on a broom. He knew that she had her mother's talent. He found Halley helping rather cute. He knew that some first years would find it cute or some would find it an insult. Albus also knew that Ron wouldn't let his little girl get hurt from an insult from a student. He loved his daughter more then life itself.

"Albus what are you doing?" asked Minerva walking up to her husband.

"Oh just watching the first years flying lesson." answered the headmaster.

She only shook her head and let a smile cross her face. She knew that he always enjoyed watching them fly. They both did.

* * *

"I love flying." said Sabrina later on in the Slytherin common room. She pushed her black hair off her shoulder.

"I know. You feel so free." said James holding out a sugar quill to Sabrina and Alex.

"Thanks." the couple said at once. They stayed up until they could no longer stand it.

* * *

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the new chapter.


	6. Important AN

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you for taking the time to reading my stories. I really enjoy writing them. A tornado hit my house and town on April 15, and we have to move everything out because half of the roof has been blown off and it will take two months for repairs. I hope it will be soon.

I will be moving and my boyfriend does not have the internet. Yet. So it will be time between my chapters. I might be posting several chapters up at a time as I come and visit my parents. Or until my bf can get the internet. I have** NOT **given up on my fanfiction stories. I enjoy them too much to quit.

Please pray for my family and town in hope that things will be repaired.

Sincerely,

Hermione snape


End file.
